The Sognatore Clan: How It All Started
by Shadline the Wolf
Summary: When Sonic and his friends get teleported to another dimension by Eggman, they are found on a different world and expect help from friends of Blaze. They must learn the ways of these new people, and bumps will be hit along the way. Some romance involved. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Blizzard

Chapter 1: The Blizzard

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the story.**

Icy wind blasted at the shadowy figures, bringing fat snowflakes that rushed by their ears and made their eyesight blurry. It was getting worse by the second, yet the travelers trudged on, hopeful to make their destination.

"We're almost there!" One of the figures yelled above the snowstorm, flattening her ears against the harsh wind. _I don't think anyone else can take this anymore, _the young explorer thought, pulling her thick winter coat tighter around her. She shivered, stopping to look back at the weary group following her. They looked tired and cold, fighting the blizzard to get to their target. She sighed and continued, thinking, _my powers didn't work, and now it's hopeless to find shelter now. We need to cope with each other, and that will take us far._

As she thought that, something began to rumble. It kept going, getting louder and louder. A faint outline was seen around the middle of the peak before them. The cluster of friends thought the same thing at the same time.

_Avalanche._

A scream was heard. "Run!" it said, realizing it was her voice. The group began to dash away from the mountain they were just walking past, terrified. Fear fueled their mad run, and she glanced back to see one of her group members in the air, but taken down shortly by the heavy snow. They rushed forward, but her energy was quickly consumed. She felt like a weakling, but then she was confused. Why wasn't she swifter, and why did her energy run out so fast?

_No! Not now,_ she thought suddenly, feeling her companions slowing down around her. They were failing, not fast enough to outrun the giant blocks of snow quickly gaining on them. Her friends were falling, picked off one by one until she was the last one standing. Stumbling forward a little bit, she decided it was no use. Collapsing, the individual layed down and waited, hoping that she would get at least a _little_ type of cover. With the last bit of energy she had, she thought, _Is this the end?_ She blacked out, a thick layer of snow blanketing her unconscious body.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

Two young animals, preferably felines, were searching the snow after an avalanche that hit their territory. It had stopped snowing, and the sky was clear. The weather warmed up, like during spring-time, leaving large piles of snow. It had made the search easier for the two cats, for the yell that was heard during the avalanche may have came from a living animal that was just big enough to be found in a mound of snow.

The taller and older looking cat, an orange cat with crimson tabby stripes, was shifting a pile of snow around with her boot. It was a little strange, for if you watched it long enough, it was slightly moving up and down. Plus, similar energy was illuminating from it, making the cat not believe who it might be. While pondering about this heap of snow, another cat walked up to her, done searching her assigned area.

"Hey Dawn, whatcha got there?" the new cat said, also staring at the snow. This cat was a light purplish-blue, with indigo tabby stripes. She seemed uninterested in the icy snow Dawn was investigating, and she continued to report. "I didn't find anything, just a few broken trees and some chunks of snow," she said. Dawn didn't look up.

"Mmm," she responded, not listening. Squatting down, she began to brush away the snow gently. If someone was alive under this mass of snow, the ice could possibly scrape them, and it wouldn't help their condition. The younger cat rolled her eyes and squatted down with her.

There was a coloring in the snow, and now Dawn knew for sure that someone was under there, possibly knocked out. Brushing away the last of the snow, they realized who it was. They recognized the guardian at once.

Standing up at the same time, they both squeaked, "Blaze?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! First Chapter of my First Story of my First Series! How lucky is that? Anyway, I decided that The Sognatore Clan will be a series of stories about my OCs you (kinda) just met! I think I did the cliffhanger right, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. Please R&amp;R and I will update soon!<strong>


	2. Finding the New

**Yay! I'm back with the second chapter! Sorry the first chapter was a little short, but I hope to make things a little longer from now on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story and my OCs<strong>

Dawn and her sister, Star, stood there, staring at their friend's body. "Star, I want you to take Blaze back to our camp," Dawn said slowly, still staring at Blaze. "I'll go see if she brought anyone else," she continued, while Star nodded. They knew Blaze wasn't one to come alone. Star began sweeping the snow and dirt off of her friend, and Dawn wandered off to piles of snow nearby.

She knelt down into the soft mud by a heap of snow. Slowly digging away at the freezing snow, she found a young pink hedgehog, looking more asleep than knocked out. As she picked her up, she mumbled, "Sonic?" Dawn stiffened, afraid to wake the hedgehog from her slumber. She did not wake when Star came back and carried her to camp. Dawn let out the breath she was holding, walking towards the next nearest pile of snow.

It wasn't really 'snow'. It was like thin ice, but it had piled up and hardened together. Dawn knew she had to use her powers, and without them this person could probably die. Placing her hands on the cool ice, she breathed in through her nose, and let it out of her mouth. She did this a few times, and her gloved hands began to melt into the ice. She reached the point where she actually hit snow and could be dug away. And that's what she did. Dawn dug at the icy snow, and soon enough a dark figure rolled a little off of his mound of snow.

Dawn took a large step back away from the newcomer, gasping. A black hedgehog with crimson red stripes was on the ground, eyes closed. He had golden inhibitor bracelets with white gloves, and shoes that looked kinda funny to Dawn. She was caught staring at the stranger by her sister. Star smirked. "Wow Dawn, you weren't this shocked when you found the last one," she said, getting ready to pick up the hedgehog.

Dawn stopped her by sticking her arm out in front of her sister. "I'll carry this one back. Why don't you look for any other of Blaze's friends?" she said, picking him up bridal style. Star looked confused as Dawn rushed away towards camp.

She ran to the teepee in a clearing. The pine trees hid them from view, and you could only find the camp without Dawn or Star out of pure luck. It was a beautiful tan color, and it was made of thick enough fabric to withstand a blizzard. Colorful markings decorated the teepee, and large poles stuck up proudly out of the hole in the top. Lifting up the tarp that led into the teepee, she walked into the cozy shelter to find that a fire was going in the middle of the hardened ground. Two cots, one for Dawn and one for Star, were off to the opposite side of the teepee.

On the ground was the fire pit in the middle of the shelter. Two tarps were laid on the ground, both with a blanket and a pillow. One was occupied by the pink hedgehog, and the other was empty. Blaze was tending the fire, poking it with a thin twig. Dawn smiled, "I'm glad to see you're awake." The guardian looked up and smiled back. "Yeah, I know. It's great to be back here."

"Wait, is this just a random visit or did something go wrong in Mobius?" Dawn asked, setting the hedgehog near Blaze's tarp. Blaze tensed up, while Dawn began setting up another makeshift bed.

"Well, um, I-I ran into Eggman a few days ago. I got captured, and made me believe my friends weren't coming for me. He beat me, and I'm pretty surprised I wasn't used for his little experiments. Then, whadda you know, my friends showed up and tried to help me. All I did was end up sending all of us to our dimension when he used this laser-cannon-thingy on us. I guess we were science experiments after all," Blaze shrugged, continuing to prod the fire with her stick.

Dawn had already finished making the bed, and she was now laying the blanket over him. "Wow," she murmured, moving over to sit by Blaze. Blaze had relaxed a little, and she had returned her watch on fire in front of her. Dawn also watched the flickering flames, hoping Star would come back in time for her to stop this question.

Star didn't come, and soon the words were out of Dawn's mouth. "Hey Blaze," Dawn said, pulling her gaze away from the fire to look at the other cat. She looked at Dawn, also bringing her golden eyes away from the fire to look at Dawn. "What's this hedgehog's name?" she finished, pointing at the ebony stranger. Blaze dropped her calm stare to the ground. Dawn waited, drumming the ground with her finger in a nice, even pace.

Blaze finally answered, and Dawn stopped her tapping. "Shadow," she whispered, closing her eyes. Dawn was shocked at her answer, and Dawn jerked back a little as if she was stung. Blaze opened one eye, gaining the courage to look at Dawn. She had a shocked expression on her face, and Blaze decided to open her other eye.

Blaze stared her down. "You've got the fortune, didn't you?"

Dawn nodded, the same expression on her face.

"And I suppose Star has gotten hers too?" Blaze asked, getting curious.

Dawn nodded again, relaxing when she heard quiet footsteps outside. Blaze smirked, not seeming to hear Star outside the teepee. "Do you mind telling me what he said?"

"Telling you what?" Star was in the doorway, holding an ivory bat in her arms. "Oh, nothing," Dawn said quickly. Star shook her head and began making a bed for the bat.

Star began to say something. "Once I'm done with-"

"Rouge," Blaze interrupted, turning her attention-once again-to the fire in front of her. Star repeated her sentence and began working again, saying, "Once I'm done with _Rouge _here, one of you are coming with me to find more people out there. I can sense their energy, and they must be here before dark." Star was right. Two people would make the process faster, and time was running out. The sun was beginning to set, and no one would survive when it was freezing outside.

"I'll go," Blaze volunteered, getting up from her sitting position. Star smiled, "Glad to see you're back from wherever the hell you go when you get knocked out." Blaze laughed, and Star finished her work. They walked out of the entrance, laughing and talking together.

Dawn sighed and picked up Blaze's stick. She tended the fire, and began to sing. Oh, how she loved to sing. Everyone in her clan thought she had a beautiful voice, and boys tried to figure out what her fortune was. And that all started just as she walked out of the Healer's teepee early this morning, hoping not to get attention. Ha! That worked out very well. Apparently, a 'few' clan members were waiting outside of the tent, trying to stay awake.

It was a song she had heard once, once when she went to Earth. It had stuck to her all the way back home, and now she knew the lyrics of the whole song. Dawn could almost hear the instruments playing in the background, thrumming together until it was the right time for her to start singing. The song was so simple, yet to her, it meant so many things. Feeling the right time to begin singing, she opened her mouth and began to sing,

"_Mind strong, body strong_

_Try to find, equilibrium_

_Head straight, screwed on_

_Been screwed up, for too long…"_

_**Shadow's POV**_

_He felt as if he were in a small room, running in circles that led nowhere to a speck of light. He was lost, hidden in the eternal forest of darkness. Everywhere her looked was pitch black. He was blind, possibly running right into the clutches of evil. No, he would not go there again. He refused to go back to his past, back to when he failed. Back to when he lost Maria. He gave up trying to find light, just a tiny spot of light, knowing that it was no use anyway. He kneeled down, tears forming in his eyes and arms hung loosely to his side. A green Chaos Emerald sat in one of his palms, useless to the overwhelming shadows…_

Shadow opened his eyes, noticing he was in a different place. Of course, his vision was blurred, and just trying to make it focused made his head hurt. Something warm was over his body, while what felt like a pillow was under his head. Shadow was getting anxious about this place, for no one would usually do something this nice to a stranger like him.

The hedgehog heard something beautiful, a soft ringing noise that reminded him of something. He didn't care about the throbbing in his head anymore, or the stinging feeling you get after touching snow and ice. It was beautiful, and he could hear it a lot better since the ringing in his ears stopped. His anxiety vanished, and he felt comfortable for once.

"_Let's walk through the fire together,_

_Disappear in the golden sands_

_It's all in your face, I see you break_

_It's like the sound of winter_

_The bleeding love, the silent escape_

_You've got to hang on to yourself_

_It's like the sound of winter…"_

_She has the voice of an angel,_ Shadow thought, realizing it was a female voice. It reminded him of someone, someone he always knew since he was made._ Like-like Maria's voice! _Shadow though suddenly, making him squirm a little in his blanket. _Does that mean I-I'm _dead_? _he thought, blinking his eyes to try and clear his clouded vision.

Little did he know that the voice had died down, and a worried face came into his view. _She has blue eyes, _Shadow thought, noticing the deep, crystal blue eyes. They reminded him of Maria's eyes, and he stared at them through his foggy sight.

He mumbled, "Maria?" It made his head swim, and his eyesight began to fail him. It became darker, blacking out everything he could see before unconsciousness claimed him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>This came out a little longer than I expected. Oh well, I hope you readers enjoy it! And I lied, it will be next chapter when you get an explanation on Star and Dawn. Once again, this chapter came out long and I would just ramble on if I hadn't stopped at this. Well, Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you like this little gift I gave you.<strong>


	3. Awakening

**Sorry for lying to you guys, I feel bad now. But hey, now it's here! Here we go!**

_**Dawn's POV**_

Dawn looked down at Shadow, very confused. "Maria? Who's Maria?" she said, looking at a now unconscious hedgehog. Thinking about it for awhile, she realized something, and her eyes widened. She kneeled by Shadow and grabbed him by the shoulders. She began shaking him, screaming, "Maria? _That _Maria? You can't know her! You _can't!_ Not that Maria. Not her..."

She finished her small outbreak, bringing her hands away from Shadow's shoulders. She got up and turned away from him. "Not her..." she whispered again, closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling. _So it _must_ be true,_ Dawn thought, opening her eyes to see her boot all blurred. It slowly came in to focus, and Dawn sighed. It was taking an awful long time for Star and Blaze to come back, and she was getting a little impatient.

To cure her anger and worries, Star and Blaze came in, one carrying a cobalt blue hedgehog and the other carrying a red echidna. They both stared at Dawn, standing there with a relieved expression on her face. "Glad you came back," Dawn said, trying to hide her last incident with a happy mood. It did quite well, for Blaze and Star just smiled back Dawn with no traces of worry, confusion, or that what-did-you-do look. Blaze and Star made the small beds for the strangers, talking quietly. Dawn was itching to ask them what they were talking about, but she pushed that away. _They'll have to spill it sooner or later,_ Dawn thought.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, walking over to her cot. "Okay, I can probably light the fire again when it goes out. I know I felt more Chaos Energy out there," Blaze said, while Star only nodded. She finished up and, once again, the pair ran out to find more people. Dawn yawned and sat on her cot, quickly looking under it to find everything there. Then she swung her legs up in her cot, laid her head into the soft pillow, and pulled the blanket over her body. The fire died down to hot coal, and the dying embers lulled Dawn to sleep.

_**Blaze's POV**_

Blaze walked along with Star, walking right next to her. She had left her connection with the fire in the teepee, causing it to die down and stop burning. Blaze didn't really care though, for she could pick up some dry wood on the way back and revive the fire.

She saw that Star was slowing down a bit, lost in her own thoughts. Blaze felt a smirk tugging at her lips. "Star, what are you thinking about?" she asked, getting curious. Star stopped. "Oh, just thinking about my fortu-" Star began, realizing what she had just said. "Oops," she yelped, trying to cover blushing cheeks.

"Can you tell me some of it?" Blaze said suddenly, feeling a little evil for asking this question. Star sighed, her cheeks losing its red color. She nodded and decided to tell just half of the small poem she had received.

"_Golden coins, a bronze heart._

_Always hidden, in your art."_

"There, happy now?" Star said, carrying on. She didn't like talking about this. Maybe because she was scared to figure out whom it was. Blaze grinned and stopped at a pile of snow. She placed her hands on the white snow, turning it to warm water as it melted away. "Well, first of all, you might want to look at your pieces of art. They are quite beautiful, and they all _must_ have something in common," Blaze started, picking up the white hedgehog in front of her. Star sighed, using her powers to blow away at the next mound of snow. There was nothing. Star focused the wind on another heap of snow. Nothing. "I guess that's it then," Blaze said, heading back to the teepee. Star shrugged and followed her back.

"Here, let me carry him," Star said, walking a little closer to Blaze. She heaved him into Star's arms, and began to pick up dry sticks she had found. Blaze sighed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

_The next day…_

_**Shadow's POV**_

_He was having the same nightmare over and over again. After seeing those beautiful, deep blue eyes, he kept having endless dreams about her. They were mostly memories, old videos playing over and over again. The capsule, the ARK, those men, her death. Oh, how he remembered the death of his best friend. It was so clear, like it was yesterday. Yes, he remembered it all, and there was no escaping it. He knew it would haunt him for the rest of his days, and no one could stop the darkening shadows around him. Soon, he plunged into darkness, unable to find the exit, the last hope he ever had._

Shadow shot upright, opening his crimson eyes to bright light. He realized he was in a teepee, and his friends surrounded him. A few were awake, and some were asleep. Sonic was up, stretching his arms up with his back turned away from Shadow. He recognized Blaze, with an orange cat he did not know. They were discussing something over the fire in the middle of the teepee, and he stared curiously at the orange cat. No one had realized he was awake yet.

Shadow looked at the cat, and realized she had crimson tabby stripes on her ears, face, arms, legs, and tail. Orange hair that went down to her waist was braided into a smooth French braid, tied with a small piece of leather. She had on a tan dress that went down to her knees. Loose tassels were at the edge of the dress, and a blue zigzag line went around it just a few inches from the bottom. A few more inches above the blue line was a straight sky blue line, once again going all the way around the dress. Brown moccasin boots covered her feet, and two strings with colorful beads hung out of the left boot. A small leather bag was at her hip, with a strap holding it in place that rested on the opposite shoulder. Strapped to her back were a bow and a bag of arrows. White gloves were on her hands, and Shadow recognized the deep blue eyes. _So I'm not dead after all,_ he thought, trying not to stare at the cat. It was hard to resist, for she looked beautiful to him and he was sure that many others thought that too.

Her flashing blue eyes focused on him, and he turned around, trying to hide the small blushing that was coming to his cheeks. Once the hotness in his face died down, he dared to look back at the cat. She whispered one more thing to Blaze, who had also turned around to see Shadow, and got up. She walked right past him, going to the cots set up against the side of the teepee. Another cat was there, sitting on her cot and yawning.

This cat was a light purplish-blue, with indigo tabby stripes like the orange cat. She had dark blue hair that went to her waist, also in a long braid that was tied with a thin strip of leather. She had a light blue tunic on, with a dark purple sash tied around her waist. It was kind of hard to see, because a long, dark blue cloak that went to her feet almost covered her entire body. A hood hung on the back of the cloak, and white gloves covered her hands. A sheathed knife was at the cat's sash, and she had a leather pouch just like the other cat. Dark blue boots were on her feet, similar to the other cat's boots. Sky blue eyes met navy eyes as they talked. Shadow realized similarities between the two, and that they must be sisters.

He sighed, waking up a pink hedgehog beside him. Amy gave a death glare at Shadow for waking her up, but he didn't mind. The two new cats and Blaze were waking up the rest of the crew anyway.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Dawn watched Shadow in the corner of her eye, while trying to wake up a stubborn red echidna. The echidna groaned, and put the pillow over his head. "Come on dude, just wake up," Dawn growled, shaking his shoulder harder. He didn't wake up, so she focused on her powers, feeling the familiar tugging in her gut. From outside, a small bubble of water formed, pulling itself from its river. It rushed towards the teepee, coming inside and landing right on the echidna's head. He got up and snarled, getting angry from being woken up. "Sonic!" he yelled, his fur changing to a different shade of red.

"Oh no," Dawn said, looking at the cobalt blue hedgehog. He was already up, and he was right in the middle of stretching his legs. "Oh crap," he said, his eyes widening as the red echidna stomped towards him. "I'm going to beat the living shit out of you," he threatened, getting closer. Reacting quickly, Dawn squealed, "It was me! Don't hurt him!"

The hedgehog –which must have been named Sonic- looked relieved. When the echidna spun around, he came face to face with a beautiful orange and red cat. "Oh," said the red echidna, speechless after that. He cleared his throat. "I'm Knuckles, by the way. I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald," he said after a few minutes. His hand was out, an invitation to shake his hand. Dawn grinned, "So I've heard. My name's Dawn." She took the outstretched hand, shaking it before resuming her work. Soon, the whole crew was up, some grumpy and some curious. They began wandering around the teepee, until Star got their attention. Star's arms were in the air, and a large gust of wind caused the group to turn and look at her. "Okay, I've got your attention. Anyway, you're probably wondering where the hell you are right now," Star said, placing her arms back at her side. "Well, maybe we should explain, and give you a tour of our little camp," she continued, giving a wink and a smile.

**Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for the lateness, school is kicking ass right now and I'm having homework overloads. There you have it, you met my characters. There will be more around my other stories, though. Oh! I almost forgot. I'm releasing another series, so look out for Undiscovered Power: The First Time.**


	4. A Small Fight

**Heheh, I guess I have some explaining to do. Anyway, you might be wondering where a certain fox is right now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the story.**

**Warning: Some fluff is in this chapter.**

_**Dawn's POV**_

As Star began to speak, a dark shadow appeared in the entrance of the teepee. Everyone took a few steps back, afraid to see the stranger. He took a few steps forward, the light giving a better view of the newcomer. A two-tailed fox stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. He looked exhausted, and his yellow fur was wet with traces of dirt, sticks, and leaves. The group calmed down, while Star and Dawn stayed off to the side, stiffened with their fur poofed up.

The blue hedgehog –Sonic, Dawn recalled- ran up to the fox, giving him a big hug. Knuckles gave him a noogie, ruffling up his fur. "Glad to see you here Tails," Sonic said, smiling at him. Tails weakly smiled back, delighted to be able to see his friends.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Shadow had come up behind Dawn and he put a hand on her shoulder. "H-he's supposed to be d-dead," she said hoarsely, still not releasing her stiffened form. Star nodded firmly, also surprised. "Wait, what do you mean?" Shadow asked, putting his other hand on Dawn's other shoulder. He shook her back and forth, saying, "What do you mean _he's supposed to be dead?_ That's not an answer!"

Dawn whimpered, closing her eyes as she was shaken. "Anyone that was left outside last night, should be dead," Dawn whispered. Everyone had focused their attention on Shadow and Dawn, and they were whispering to each other with worried expressions on their faces. "He must have absorbed the energy fast enough, enough to survive in that weather. But he's from another dimension, so he couldn't have got that much in just that long. It's impossible, unless…" Dawn continued on, opening her eyes and the whispering stopping. "Unless_ what?" _Shadow roared, throwing Dawn to the ground. She fell right onto her back, the force of the push making her slide a few feet away.

Dawn got up, hatred written all over her face. "Unless a close relative was here, right in our clan," she finished. She shouldered her way out of the door, running away into the forest. "Wait!" Shadow said, reaching out a hand and stumbling through the small crowd. His anger had vanished, and it was replaced by shame. It was too late; she had already melted away into the large pine trees. He clicked on his shoes. "I'm going after her," he said, realizing that he didn't know the cat's name.

Star looked panicked. "I don't think you should do that," she said, but Shadow had already run after her, running at the speed of sound. "I'm going after _him_," she said, jerking her thumb towards Shadow, who had also disappeared into the forest. "I know he cannot survive alone, so while I'm gone, Blaze will explain to you guys why you're here," she continued, running off after him. She hopped into a tree, vanishing into the forest as well. Blaze looked at the curious group of her friends. She didn't catch that Silver had snuck out as well, going after the beautiful purple-blue and indigo cat. He wanted to stir up some trouble between Shadow and that cat, for he could tell that they were destined to be a couple. He smiled. This was gonna be fun.

_**Blaze's POV**_

"Um, let's start from the basic, shall we?" Blaze said, sweat dropping. She was rubbing the back of her head, with a sheepish grin on her face. "Okay, well first, you guys are all in my dimension. Just on another world in this dimension. So, the orange and red cat was Dawn, and the light purple-blue and indigo cat was Star. Remember that now," she started out, become conscious that she was starting out good. _Okay, this can't be that bad after all, especially since am officially the worst explainer in the whole universe,_ Blaze thought.

"This is gonna take awhile," Blaze said to herself, quiet enough so no one could hear.

_**Dawn's POV**_

_What was that for?_ Dawn thought, still running through the trees. She couldn't run as fast as Sonic, but she was pretty fast, especially for a cat. _Wait, why am I running when I know I'm faster when I jump into the trees? _she thought, slowing down to a stop. She leaped up into the nearest tree, a sturdy pine, and began to leap through the trees. She sprang from tree to tree, landing on each branch with amazing accuracy.

_Almost there,_ she observed, looking at her surroundings while puffing. Although she went faster while in the trees, it took the breath right out of her. "Ah ha!" Dawn exclaimed, finding her special hang out spot. It was a peaceful place, an orchard of cherry trees that were fragrant and beautiful. Soft pink petals floated down, caught in the breeze that blew gently through this place. Dawn giggled as a petal tickled her nose as it passed by.

She sneezed, blowing another group of petals off a nearby tree. She giggled again. This place always cheered her up, even if she was angry, confused, sad, and maybe a little love mixed in at the same time. Like she was right now. Dawn sighed, and sank down to the roots of the largest tree in the center. It always produced the sweetest, largest cherries, and Dawn enjoyed this tree the most. Unlike its other siblings, the tree had powerful branches, and they were easy to climb.

Swinging herself to the lowest branch, Dawn plucked a ripe cherry off of the tree. She thanked it, grateful for all that it gives her. She knew that she could trust the tree, for it was like it had a mind of its own. The tree would always know when she was here; Dawn swore the petals tend to write her name while they drift in the air. Dawn loved this place, for no one ever knew about this place, not even her sister.

_**Star's POV**_

"Where is he?" Star muttered, leaping through the trees herself. She had tracked the black hedgehog, but momentarily lost him when she heard a rustling through the branches. Star face palmed herself. If the hedgehog was following Dawn, then she would go to a special place, where not even Star was sure she went. "Oh no, another disappearance," Star said, still searching for the black hedgehog. She got worried for her older sister, because Dawn would always disappear of to God-knows-where and return back to camp a few hours later. She sighed and climbed to the top of the tree she was currently resting on.

Star's head poked above the large pine trees, feeling the pine needles scratch her face. Far away, the trees looked as if they were parting for someone, meaning only one thing. "Found ya," Star said, an evil smile coming to her face. He better apologize, or Star was sure that she would kick his ass the next time he broke her sister's heart. She began leaping through the trees again, getting closer each time. Soon, she saw the hedgehog, only a black and red blur as he rushed on forward.

She kept him in sight, but Star still hadn't realized the white hedgehog that was following her.

_**Shadow's POV**_

_Almost there,_ he thought, looking at the orange cat leaping from tree to tree. He wasn't at full speed, because he didn't want to get caught. Yet he was still fast, for he wanted to keep the cat in sight. She vanished into trees tightly planted together. Shadow tried to doge them, but he ended up slamming into a pine tree.

"Ow," he simply said, rubbing his face. He removed his hand from his face, and recognized blood. _Damn pine needles, _he thought, rubbing his face once again. He got up, racing through the tight cluster of trees once again. He had to slow down to a walk, or he would slam into a tree again.

Shadow was thinking of what he had to say to Dawn, and soon he had come to a beautiful clearing. Cherry trees surrounded the whole area, and pink petals blew calmly in the wind. It thickened slightly, before stopping immediately. In the largest cherry tree was a beautiful orange and crimson cat, sitting in the lowest branch while munching on a plump cherry. Her legs were crossed, and she looked as if she was enjoying herself.

_It's like this place know what to do to make someone look so beautiful,_ Shadow though with awe, staring at the smiling cat, laughing as the petals blocked her from his view.

_**Dawn's POV**_

Dawn laughed, throwing the pit of the cherry away to hope to grow yet another cherry tree in the next few years. The gliding petals always amused her, and just gazing at their beauty made her happy. Dawn sighed. "I only wish I could get an apology from Shadow," she said, feeling as if she could tell the tree anything. Through the flurry of blossoms flying around, Dawn saw something in the wind. It fell into place, creating a message. It said 'Your wish is granted...' and faded away. The petals fell away, revealing a black and red hedgehog, looking up at Dawn with wonder.

Dawn tried to keep the hurt down, swallowing the lump in her throat. Shadow blinked, the gaze of wonder fading away. "May I come up there with you?" he said politely. Dawn nodded, scooting over to make room for him. He leaped up, but not far enough. "Gotcha," Dawn said, catching his out stretched hand. She hauled him up next to her. "Thanks" he said, making himself comfortable. "First, I would like to make an apology to you. It's just a little hard for me for someone to say that somebody should be dead. Especially, someone so young…and innocent," he said, choking out the last sentence. "Ah, this must remind you of Maria, so happy and young. Tragic death, what Maria had faced. But everything happens for a reason right?" Dawn said, a small smile coming to her face. She uncrossed her legs and swung them back and forth.

Dawn watched as Shadow almost fell off of the cherry tree face first. She snatched his arm, pulling him up into his spot on the giant branch.

"How do you know about Maria?" he spluttered, gawking at the cat sitting beside him. She sat there, following the small blossom petals float around. They created words again, making the flowers write 'Is he the one?' as they floated by. She giggled as they drifted away, and Shadow didn't seem to notice. "Ah well, I might as well start from the beginning then," she said dreamily, looking away from the hedgehog beside her.

**Fourth chapter is up! Okay, first of all I have a plan for my stories. I will release 3 more series of stories, the first story in each series are meeting Sonic and his friends. The second story will combine two series together, and then the third will be all of the series combined in one awesome story. I might do more stories combining only 2 series, or the whole group might meet up again in another epic story together. So there, and I'm releasing my next series, Undiscovered Power, at the same time as this chapter! Read it and review when you get the chance. Please R&R on this story too!**


	5. Explanations

**Okay, when I say _May__ Contain_ _Fluff, _doesn't mean that there will be fluff. It says _may, _and _may _means _might_. So if there is no fluff, too bad because I suck at making fluffy scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs and the story**

Star rushed through the trees at amazing speed, avoiding the leaves and branches that whacked her face. The pine trees became thicker, making it harder to move. She stopped in one tree, her ears perking up. _What was that noise?_ she thought, keeping her guard up. It was a rustling noise and it was absolutely _not_ Star.

"Come out at once! Speak your name and your business here," Star commanded, sliding out her small knife. It had a purple hilt, and a blade made of silver. A light blue gemstone was embedded in it, gleaming in the little bit of sun from that peeked through the branches. It was a deadly weapon, coated in poison that could kill you. And she was trained well in using it, along with the gemstone granting her enhanced abilities.

She narrowed her eyes at a bush. Out scrambled a silver hedgehog. "M-my name's Silver t-the hedgehog. I f-followed you from y-your little camp," he said, gulping. Star smirked and jumped down to meet him. "Oh really?" she said, getting close to his face. Silver started to sweat.

She circled him as he stood there, not moving a muscle as cold sweat poured down his face. She was not in battle mode, more like sneaky but dangerous. A killer with tricks up her sleeve. Star stopped right behind him. "This will only hurt a little," she growled, bringing her knife up to his throat. Silver gulped as he felt his neck being slit by the steel blade. He felt a sudden pain in his small cut, and he became drowsy. "Good night, for now," she watched as Silver fell to the ground, unconscious. "Maybe you will listen next time," Star snarled. She picked him up and carried him back to camp.

"Well," Dawn started, unsure just _how_ to start. "It all started when clans had gone to stop a scientist named Professor Ivo Robotnik from creating an ultimate life form, back when we lived in a large forest on Mobius," she said, turning her head to watch Shadow. He stiffened. "Shall I continue?" Dawn asked, a little confused at first. He nodded slowly. "Good," was all she said.

"Anyway, my clan, the Sognatore Clan, was trying to stop the evil scientist. We had to confront him on one of his labs on Mobius. All of the other clans that were in alliance with us were fighting off the endless robots. We were only a few months old at this time, Star and I forced to hide with our mother. She decided to join in the middle of battle, and we were left behind an upturned table. Only a few robots discovered us, but we managed to make them go away," she said. Shadow had not yet relaxed, and he seemed a little anxious. "Go on," he said.

Dawn took a breath. "Dr. Ivo Robotnik was crazy. He had said that the creation was already complete, and we could not stop him now. We later found out that twenty years had already passed since the creation, and we were too late. Then a portal had opened up and sucked us all in. He laughed, and then we disappeared and came onto this planet.

"When we landed, I was found in a bush by a purple cat only a year older than me. Blaze had found me, followed by her parents that were exploring the new world. Star and I became friends with her almost immediately. Her parents talked with the clans, and let them stay on this world. We decided to name the planet Sora, and all of the seven clans split up and marked our territory," Dawn glanced at Shadow, just to see him relax a bit. "Any questions?" Dawn said, unsure if he was following the story.

"Actually, I have two. First, how do you know Maria? You still haven't answered that question yet. And second, how is Tails supposed to be dead?" Shadow asked. Dawn only smiled.

"Well, Maria was known in our clan for a long time. Even before the ultimate life form. She helped out our clan the most, and my mother was very good friends with her. To answer your second question, Tails must have a close relative in our clan to share the Sol energy to keep him alive," Dawn explained. Shadow only stared at her with a confused look. "Okay, in every dimension, there is a set of emeralds, right?" Shadow nodded before Dawn continued. "In order to survive, you must take control of that energy and absorb it. If you reject it, the energy can do bad things to you, worsening the longer you stay in that dimension," Shadow cringed at this thought. She laughed. "Don't worry. As we are speaking, you are absorbing the Sol energy. But you keep your Chaos energy as well," Dawn said. She leaped off the branch. "I can explain it to you on the way back."

Shadow followed her through the thick trees. "I can tell you have lots of Chaos energy," she commented. "How can you tell?" Shadow said. "We can sense different kinds of energy, and tell them apart. We can also sense the amount of energy you have. That's how we found you in the first place," she said. "But we were under thick layers of snow. How could you get us all out in time?" Shadow protested. Dawn sighed and pulled off a glove. She extended her claws, and then she carefully picked up a shard of ice from the ground.

"There are four main elements; fire, water, earth and air. We used to have 8 clans, the eighth one harnessing the power of the elements. They were too strong, and they used their powers to bully the other clans. The other seven clans got together and destroyed the other clan, but rumor has it that the clan hid four scrolls that contained the secret to mastering one element," Dane examined the small piece of ice as she said this. "One day, my sister and I were exploring the forbidden area on this planet. We stumbled across the scrolls, but one was missing. I grabbed the water scroll, and I've been learning from it ever since. My sister got the air scroll, but we ended up losing the last scroll, so that one remains a mystery," Dawn let the ice melt and cover her claws before letting it freeze again. Shadow, who was about 10 feet away from her, stared at the ice. Dawn flung her arm in his direction, letting the sharp ice crystals fly towards him. Shadow had no time to react, but the ice evaporated right before it hit Shadow's chest.

"If you were from Mobius, then you must have Chaos energy as well as Sol energy," Shadow assumed, changing the subject quickly. Dawn only said, "Correct." They continued to walk in silence. "So right now, we are in Blaze's dimension, but on another planet in this dimension?" Shadow said suddenly. "Yeah, pretty much," Dawn shrugged.

"Did I mention that Star is my twin? You know, the light blue-purple cat with dark blue stripes?" Dawn said. Shadow shook his head. "Oh, well I am of the three leaders in our clan, while Star is another leader," she clarified. "We have three leaders that teach one topic, along with a healer who used to be one of the leaders," Dawn explained. "What are the topics? And what does the healer do?" Shadow asked.

Dawn sighed. She had to be patient after all, because some of this was kinda hard to take in. "You have to learn hunting and fighting in one, assassinating and scouting in another, and the last is the art of healing and learning about potions. The healer has the ability to see your future and past. He chooses to give you information about who you will love, a tragic event that will happen later in your life, and the third one is your choice," she explained.

"Everyone gets their love fortune around the age of 15. Which is my age, my birthday just passed a few months ago," Dawn said. Shadow's eyes widened. "But if you were a few months old 30 years ago, why are you still 15?" he said. Dawn laughed. "One thing you get from being a leader is you age twice as slow. I've been like this my whole life because I was destined to be the leader of hunting and fighting. Same with my sister, but she leads assassinating and scouting," Dawn smiled. She was proud to be a leader, but she hated being young while everyone else grew up around her. "Our camp is only a little bit farther," Dawn said randomly.

"But I don't remember going this way," Shadow said in wonder. "Our camp is almost impossible to find. The only way is to sense energy coming from it. Another reason why –Tails, right? - could find out camp. He must share the same power as someone in our clan," Dawn said. They arrived at the teepee, and Shadow hadn't thought about his girlfriend Blaze until now.

"There. Any questions?" Blaze had just finished explaining everything, leaving out the part about Maria, along with many other things. Star was sitting by unconscious Silver, paying attention to Blaze and adding other stuff in. Everybody shook their heads. "Good, now let's go take a tour of our _real_ camp, and introduce you to the healer," a voice at the doorway said. Dawn was standing there with her arms crossed, while Shadow stood beside her. "Shadow!" Blaze squealed. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss. Dawn's eyes widened at this sudden embrace, blinking in surprise. Star smirked and walked up to Dawn. "Looks like your crush is already taken," Star whispered. Dawn punched her in the arm. "I already have Maroon! Plus, Shadow doesn't seem to fit the poem perfectly," she fiercely whispered back.

"Whatever you say sis," Star rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, come on," Star said a little louder. Silver had woken up already. "Jeez sleepyhead, I thought you would be up a little earlier," Star scoffed, turning around to walk outside. Everyone followed, waiting to see the _real_ camp.

**How long has it been since I updated this? Like, a month? I'm blaming school**, **and I'm still in vacation mode anyway. So I am also blaming the two week vacation. I hope to release another chapter for my other story, so look out for that too! Please R&R on your way out!**


	6. Touring The Clan

**Well sorry guys. School is blocking my way so I'll only have weekly updates. Hopefully, if I'm not lazy, I can get more chapters out during the week. So here's the next chapter!**

Dawn and Star led the group through the pine trees, avoiding sharp branches and spiky needles. The rest of the group trailed behind, staring at their surroundings. "Just a warning, please be careful around this place. This planet is filled with wonders, but is also filled with danger," Star said, pushing a branch away from her face. It flew back and swatted Rouge in the face. She rubbed the scratch angrily and continued on.

They entered a meadow, filled with exotic plants that were brightly colored. The grass was a bright green, crunching under their feet. The group was surprised it could change from winter to spring so fast, but Dawn and Star acted like it was usual.

"This meadow is used for many things. For example, see that flower over there?" Star pointed to a pink flower, which was trumpet shaped and had thick green leaves. "Those leaves can be crushed up into a paste and eaten. It can cure a lot of things, but it is rare around this place," Star said. "Our healing leader will probably teach you about all of this," Dawn said. They continued to walk forward, everyone else still staring at the bright plants that grew there.

But one pink hedgehog had dropped behind, staring at a beautiful rose. "I think I'll take that," she muttered, reaching for the rose. It had large red petals, and it was as big a saucer. Amy hadn't noticed the large thorns that came with it, and she only cared for its beautiful petals. Dawn suddenly turned around. "No!" she shouted. But it was too late. Amy had pricked herself on one of the rose thorns.

Dawn sped over there, catching Amy before she hit the ground. "Oh jeez, this is not good," Dawn said, sweating from nervousness. She almost thought she would faint herself.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sonic asked. Star felt her stomach lurch. "Bleeding roses. They hypnotize you, and one touch onto a thorn will immediately put you to sleep. But pollen comes with it, and it sneaks into your cut. Then it slowly kills you, and we only have a matter of time," Star breathed, pushing her way through the worried cluster of Mobians. Dawn stood up, carrying the hedgehog. "We need to go. _Now_," she said, her voice low.

Dawn handed Amy to Star, and they rushed off through the trees. Everyone ran after them, some struggling to catch up. They soon reached a large clearing, with a huge circle of teepees and one teepee in the middle. Foxes, wolves, cats, coyotes, and some dogs were walking around, doing their duty. A pure white fox walked by. "Hey Artica!" Star shouted. The fox looked up and ran over.

"Hey guys. Oh, these must be the Mobians from the avalanche, right?" she said, peering at the crowd behind them. "Yeah. Word gets around fast," Dawn said. "If they need to go back, I can't take them. Maroon and I just opened a portal so we could go to Mobius for a little," Artica whispered quickly to Dawn. "Look, we need you to take care of this one here, if you guys are done talking. She touched a bleeding rose," Star hurriedly said, accidentally dropping Amy. Artica, thinking fast, raised her hands as if she were going to say a spell. Instead, a large pile of ice morphed around the hedgehog, stopping her fall. Everyone in the group gasped. Artica, Star, and Dawn smiled. "Cryokinesis, power over ice," she said. There was an awkward silence. "Oh jeez, excuse my manners! I am Artica the Fox, leader of healing and making potions," Artica said, breaking the silence. Sonic and everyone else introduced their selves, except Amy who was still knocked out.

"Let's go to my teepee," Artica said. The ice melted away from the pink hedgehog, and she gently levitated. "What? I can't use my powers?" Star asked. They stared, most of them thinking _Why didn't you do that earlier? _Star shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because of the heat of the situation," she said.

"What the hell?" Knuckles muttered. "Yes, we are all mind readers. Another concept of being a leader," Dawn said. They entered a tent. Star set Amy down on a tarp laid on the ground. The smell of herbs filled the place, many little jars of various herbs and flowers set on a shelf. Artica closed the flap for some privacy.

Artica kneeled down by the hedgehog, observing the small scratch that seemed dangerous. Muttering to herself, Artica ran over to the shelf and picked a jar. Opening it, a pungent smell entered the room, while Artica crinkled her nose. She pulled out a dried yellow flower with three petals. Going back over to Amy, she shoved it into the hedgehog's mouth.

"Three…two…one," Dawn counted. Amy sat up suddenly, coughing and hacking as she choked the flower down. "Amy!" Sonic ran over to her and patted her back. The coughing subsided, and soon she was back to normal. "What the hell did I do this time?" she said. "We can explain later," Tails said, sweat dropping.

Artica leaned over to Dawn and Star. "You guys might wanna watch her. The flower she ate will heal her cut, but there is a chance it can get affected by the pollen," she whispered. The twins nodded in unison.

"Alright, now you guys know not to touch anything unless we say so," Dawn said, getting the group's attention once again. Star led the way out of the teepee, while Artica waved at them. Dawn dropped behind, hoping to make some new friends. "Hey Dawn," someone whispered. Dawn jumped. Sonic had snuck up beside her. "I really owe you one," he said. Dawn was confused. "For what?" she asked. "When you stopped Knuckles from getting another chance to pummel me," Sonic said. Dawn shook her head. "It was nothing, really. You don't have to do anything for me," she said.

Sonic seemed unmoved. "I'll do something to make up for it," he insisted. Then, he winked and walked over to Amy. "Hmph, the faker always gets his way," Dawn heard someone behind her mutter. Dawn recognized the deep voice of Shadow, and he was talking to Blaze. It sounded like he was talking to himself though. "I know. I never liked Sonic after he _cheated_ on me," Blaze said, spitting out the word 'cheated'.

Dawn tried to keep her cool. _Sonic is actually a nice guy,_ Dawn thought. _Ooh, does Dawn like Sonic? _The voice of Star echoed through her head. As twins, they could read each other's minds and speak telepathically to each other. Right now Star was explaining on what would happen tomorrow. Dawn caught her eye, and her sister smirked. Dawn just glared before thinking it over for awhile. But then, she already had her boyfriend Maroon, and she wasn't one to cheat.

_Star, I like maroon better. After all, he _is _my boyfriend,_ she thought, sending it to her sister. Star continued to talk, but then she winked at Dawn. Dawn smiled. She knew he sister would understand.

"Okay, we will be having a battle tomorrow. I will bring you to the circle to see how it's like," Star said. That was all Dawn overheard, but she really didn't care. They both knew the territory like the back of their hand, and Dawn knew a few secrets it hid. She ran up to her sister as they walked through the thick pines. They entered another clearing, trees lined around so it was shaped into a huge circle. It was a little farther away until you got to the actual ring. A smaller circle was drawn in the dirt, marking where the fighters were supposed to stay in.

A deep red two tailed fox was fighting with a brown wolf. A large blue dome was over them, acting like a barrier. The fox held a sword with a black blade, slashing at the wolf. The wolf dodged almost every strike, occasionally getting hit. He tried to land some blows of his own, but the fox was too fast. The group watched the battle from the outside of the dome. "This is a barrier, and nothing else can get in or out. But it will allow one of the fighters to go through, whether if they were knocked out of the ring or they forfeit. Here, watch," Dawn explained as she leaned against the blue transparent dome.

She didn't go through, and as if on cue, a yellow energy ball flew against the dome. It exploded on impact, keeping everyone safe. "See? It's perfectly safe. And we will be fighting here tomorrow to test your abilities," Star said. Everyone muttered to each other as they watched the battle.

The wolf shot another ball of yellow energy. It hit the fox, making him skid backwards. He was just inches away from the edge of the dome. He smirked, and then his sword began to have a red aura around it, growing with each moment that passed. When it was almost blinding, he swiped it down, the sword stuck in the ground. A large beam of energy flew at the wolf, taking him by surprise.

When the wolf was hit, it sent him flying out of the ring. His fur was singed around where he had been hit. The dome faded away, and Dawn hit the ground, since she was still leaning on it. "Hey babe," the fox said, casually walking over to Dawn. He picked her up bridal style, and then gave her a kiss full on the lips. "Hey Maroon," Dawn said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Everyone got a closer look at him as he was near. He was a deep red fox, with green eyes. His shoes were similar to Tails', but the red part was an orange-yellow. He had three strands of hair in his face, and the sword was nowhere to be seen. "Oh guys, this is my boyfriend, Maroon," Dawn said. Everyone greeted the fox, everyone but Tails that is.

Tails grabbed Star's and led her over to a more private space. "Star," he whispered, "I think he's related to me."

**Cliffhanger! Is Maroon related to Tails? Well you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter! And those who know the answer, don't tell anyone! **


	7. Battle

**Yay! Today is the day of the battle, and you will find out a little more of Star's and Dawn's powers. So enjoy!**

_The next day…_

It was late the next morning, and everyone began waking up. Dawn, sitting on her cot sipping herbal tea, waited as the group of newcomers slowly woke up. Star was lying on her cot, her head propped up by her hands and legs swinging back and forth. She was reading the air scroll, hoping that its magical properties can give her a new technique to practice. It gave her a new move, and Star quickly grabbed the scroll and headed outside.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she greeted Silver, passing him on her way out. "Oh and nice quills," she giggled. Silver, still groggy, gave her a glare and began to mess with his quills. "Hey Dawn," a voice whispered in Dawn's ear. Dawn took this as a perfect time to do a spit take in the nearest person's face, which happened to be poor Blaze. The soaked cat instantly shot up from her makeshift bed, hot tea covering her face.

The voice chuckled. "You didn't have to do that," it said. Dawn turned to her side. Sonic was sitting next to her on the cot. "Jeez, does anyone get a proper 'hello' these days?" Dawn said, setting down her empty china cup.

"Yes, I thought it would be funny to mess with you," Sonic said, smirking. Dawn sighed and used her powers to make the tea levitate. It obeyed, leaving Blaze's face clean and dry. "Sorry about that Blaze," Dawn apologized. She ran out of the teepee, the tea floating behind her. She thrust her hands out in front of her, and the floating blob of tea rushed forward only to be met by a tree.

"Hey Dawn, I think I got this move right," Star said. Curious, Dawn looked at her sister and plopped down onto the ground to watch. Star round house kicked in the air in front of her. But instead of stopping and putting her leg down, she continued it into a back flip. A wave of air shot forward as she landed on one leg and balanced.

"Perfect," Dawn said, standing up. "Now I shall go bother Sonic," she said. Dawn ran back in. Sonic was still sitting on her cot, waiting for Dawn to come back. "Hey cutie," she greeted the blue hedgehog.

He quickly put down the china cup he was messing with. "Oh erm, hey Dawn. I have a question for you," he said, casually lying down on her cot. Dawn sat down beside him. He blushed a little bit, almost forgetting his question as he stared at the pretty cat. "So what is it?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah? Oh yes, the question. Are we going to battle today?" he asked, his blush getting brighter. Dawn felt a little warmth come to her cheeks. _No! Don't think of that yet,_ she scolded herself.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, waiting for a reply. "Yes! Yes we are. You guys will be pairing up today and battling each other in the ring," Dawn answered, jerking herself out of her thoughts. _"You were thinking that? Naughty girl,"_ Star's voice echoed through her head.

"_Shut up! I was not,"_ Dawn responded, blushing a bit. _"Don't deny it. You know you were. Ask him if he likes you!" _Star sent to her. _"No way would I cheat on Maroon! You know that!" _Dawn thought, annoyed.

"Um hey guys, let's go and I'll show you the hot springs," Star called from the entrance. Everyone, still a little sleepy, gathered up and walked outside. Dawn ran up to catch up with her sister. "This is gonna be a long day," Star muttered to herself, glancing back. Sonic stared at Dawn, barely listening to the chatty Amy next to him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, here we are!" Star exclaimed, pushing away a large pine branch. Warm steam came from the area, thickly covering the place. Everyone shivered as the moist vapor settled on their skin and cooled. Star smiled and flicked her wrist. There was a small gust of wind and the mist instantly cleared. It was truly a beautiful place.<p>

There was one pool, a clear turquoise color. Peach colored tile surrounded the pool, slick with water. Shelves stacked on top of each other held many towels, clean and fluffy. There were two wooden doors on the right and left of the pool. "This side leads to the Men's hot springs," Star explained, pointing to the right. "The other is the Women's hot springs," Dawn said, pointing to the other side.

"What's this pool then?" Silver asked. "This is the public hot springs. Everyone has to wear a swimsuit when you go in the water," Star explained.

Dawn was thinking about Sonic, all thoughts of maroon leaving her. _"You said you wouldn't cheat on your boyfriend, so stop thinking of that," _Star said, pushing the thought to her sister. Dawn gave a tiny nod, remembering her boyfriend. "Oh jeez guys, look at the time. We need to be at the ring like, right now," Star said, examining the sun's position in the sky. "We can get there. Tails can remember the way, right? Plus he's almost as fast as me," Sonic volunteered. Tails blushed. He, in fact, did remember the way to the ring.

"Fine, let's go," Star agreed. Silver suddenly picked up Star, surprising her. "You don't mind, do you?" Silver asked shyly. Star only smiled. Shadow gathered up Blaze in his arms, and Dawn watched with…was it a pang of jealousy? "Hello Dawn," the same voice from earlier this morning made her jump. "Scared you again!" Sonic laughed. Dawn felt embarrassed, but she didn't mind. She felt herself being hoisted up, and she found out soon enough that she was in Sonic's arms, carried bridal style.

"Let's go. Hold on tight!" Sonic warned. Dawn clutched onto Sonic's arm as they both rushed off at amazing speed. In mere minutes they arrived at the ring. It was empty, and the blue dome had disappeared. "I didn't know you could run that fast Sonic," Dawn said, flattening her fluffed up fur. He just gave his trademark smile and set her down.

"Alright you guys! Pair up!" Star yelled, getting set down by Silver. He was smiling like an idiot, like he had just won the lottery. Star winked at him when she passed by, causing him to blush slightly. Dawn tapped her twin on the shoulder. "What did you do this time?" Dawn sighed, crossing her arms. Star grinned. "Oh, nothing," she said innocently.

Dawn shook her head and walked off until she bumped into Shadow. "I guess we should be partners, hedgehog," Dawn said. Everyone happened to be paired up already, leaving those two to be together. "Alright. Since you lovebirds were paired up last, you will be battling first," Star announced, standing right next to partner, Sonic.

Dawn smirked and stepped into the ring, going into a fighting stance when she reached the middle. Shadow, accepting her challenge, walked in and also got in a fighting stance.

"Ready?" The blue cat asked the fighters, the barrier going up. "Go!" she cheered. Shadow aimed some punches in her direction. Knowing how to dodge these easily, Dawn jerked her body away from the fists. She then round house kicked him.

Shadow narrowed his eyes as he faked a punch aimed for her face, while secretly kicking her in the back of the knee. Dawn collapsed, and Shadow was about to kick her head. _He really is merciless when it comes to battle,_ Dawn thought. She caught his kick in her hand and swept her leg under his. They were now both on the ground.

Shadow smirked, and Dawn reddened. Using this as a distraction, Shadow pushed her away and stood up.

Jumping up with surprise, Dawn searched for a source of water energy. Before she did anything, Shadow shot a chaos spear at her, and it caught her on the edge of her dress. It pinned her down on the ground, before Dawn felt a powerful source from right under her. Plucking the spear away, she stood up and rose her hands up forcefully as if she were shoving something upwards.

Shadow knew she was up to something. He rushed at her in amazing speed, but he reached the cat too late. A giant geyser shot from the ground, filling the whole ring. Dawn felt herself rising into the water as it filled up, and a panicked Shadow waved his arms frantically. Sonic shook his head. _The poor dude can't swim, just like me,_ he thought.

Dawn swam through the water with ease. Having power over water (And a lotta practice swimming), she could hold her breath for about 20 minutes. Shadow was not so lucky. He thrashed through the water, trying to reach the small water pocket at the top of the dome. Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She made a downwards shoving motion, and the water forced itself back down to the hidden geyser. A panting Shadow crouched down on the ground, quills soaked.

Puddles splashed as Dawn stepped in them, nearing Shadow. "Had enough yet, Shadow?" Dawn asked, trying not to be too cocky. "Never," he growled through clenched teeth. Dawn shrugged and walked back over to her side of the dome. She uttered one simple command: "Reflect."

Shadow widened his eyes, not knowing what would happen. Dawn smiled as her image rippled. "Time to end this," she said, before taking on a complete new form. Everyone gasped.

There was a second Shadow, standing where Dawn had just been. The fake Shadow stood there, eyes closed, arms crossed. In one hand held a green Chaos Emerald. "This cannot be real," Shadow said, staring at the copy. He was still panting for breath as he gazed at the fake.

The fake Shadow opened his eyes. Something was not right. While the fake Shadow, rushed at the real Shadow with amazing speed, the real Shadow noticed that the eyes were purple, not the usual crimson red.

As Shadow pondered this, the fake Shadow punched the other Shadow in the gut, the impact sending him flying out of the blue barrier. The image rippled again, and Dawn stood there, grinning with a cyan Sol Emerald in hand. "That's how it's done, guys. You continue the fighting while I take Shadow to Artica," she said, casually picking up the unconscious hedgehog.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I was actually gonna add more, but I felt it kinda got long, so I decided to keep it at this. Oh and check out Shadowtailsrox1224 and read his story Journey For Friendship. If you think about it, our stories are quite similar!**


	8. DISCONTINUED

**Author's note: **Hey guys, long time no see. Sadly, I will be discontinuing this story. Sorry for the few readers I have. I just feel like I've improved and these chapters are just too confusing for my taste. But don't worry! I will be re-writing this story, so look out for the first chapter of 'Bright Star, Rising Sun'

Please review for my new story! See you later people!

~Shadline the Wolf


End file.
